


The Elster

by Tonksbeybey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, well sort of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elster is the German word for the Eurasian magpie.<br/>Magpies are said to steal things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elster

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that came to my mind (or at least I think I can call it a drabble).
> 
> pls just tell me if I made huge mistakes when it comes to grammar or the tenses =)
> 
> I don't own anything from Humans.

**_Elster_** is the German word for the Eurasian magpie.

 

Magpies are said to steal things.

 

The Elster called Beatrice had stolen his life.

 

The Elster called David had stolen his freedom and sometimes he fears his entire humanity as well.

 

The Elster called Mia had stolen a family and briefly the ability of said family to pretend that everything was alright when in reality it wasn’t.

 

The Elster called Fred had been forced into stealing their security.

 

The Elster called Niska had stolen a life in a desperate act of stealing her own back.

 

The Elster called Max had stolen time, just for him.

 

The Elster called Leo is scared. He has stolen time, he sometimes feels like he has stolen a family. He has been accused of stealing freedom. He fears that he has stolen the security of two families. He hadn’t stolen a life. Though he is terrified that he might has stolen a thing far more fragile.

 

The Elster called Leo has stolen a heart.


End file.
